1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to nuclear power plants and, more particularly, to a retention apparatus that is employable in connection with a nuclear power plant and that includes a wedge element and an engagement assembly that retains the wedge element in a given position.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous types of nuclear power plant configurations are known. One type of nuclear power plant is a boiling water reactor power plant that employs a number of jet pump assemblies in order to cause water to flow within the core of the reactor for purposes of agitation of the water and in order to generate steam. The steam is then converted into power such as electrical power.
As is generally understood, a jet pump assembly includes a riser carrying high velocity water, the flow of which is divided into two inlet mixers that are each in fluid communication with ambient water in the vicinity of the inlet mixers. The high velocity water that flows into the inlet mixers draws into the inlet mixers some of the ambient water that is in the vicinity of the inlet mixer, and the high velocity water and the ambient water become mixed. The mixed water exits each inlet mixer and flows into a corresponding diffuser that is affixed at its lower end to a support plate. The water flows out of the lower end of the diffuser and into the vicinity of the reactor core.
The outlet region of the inlet mixer is connected to the inlet portion of the diffuser with the use of a slip joint. A restrainer bracket that is affixed to the riser is employed to resist vibration of the inlet mixer by providing a wedge formed of a metallic material that is wedged in a space between the inlet mixer and the restrainer bracket and remains in place via gravity. Such wedges have not, however, been without limitation.
Due to the forces applied to the inlet mixers as a result of high velocity water flow, and additionally to heat and other factors, jet pump assemblies have occasionally experienced vibration during operation. Such vibration has caused the metal components that contact each other to behave as cutting tools that wear against one another. It thus would be desirable to provide a solution to resist vibration of jet pump assemblies.